


Stuck On You

by royallycorrect



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, slighthorror, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallycorrect/pseuds/royallycorrect
Summary: Momo loves to play.Momo loves to play with Jeongyeon.Momo loves messing around the house because Jeongyeon is a neat freak.Momo loves messing around Jeongyeon's body because she loves to play.And Jeongyeon is stuck cleaning up after HER mess.!!DISCLAIMER!!Putting a huge TRIGGER WARNING here. There will be unrealistic/fictional portrayal of real life themes here in this one-shot. If you have aversion to blood, violence, and/or mental states: Tread through this one-shot lightly.





	Stuck On You

***RING***

***RING***

***RING***

Jeongyeon was rudely awakened by the sound of her alarm clock. She half-groaned, half-yawned. It's a new day once again. Monday to be exact. Not to mention it was so cold.

***SMACK***

Jeongyeon turned off the alarm with force. She wasn't one for mornings, really. She sluggishly sat up and noticed that the blanket is on the floor. That's why she felt colder than usual.

"Momo." she murmured sleepily before yawning once more. The girl always had a penchant for stealing the blanket, only for it to end up on the floor in the morning.

Jeongyeon went to the kitchen and noticed breakfast already set. Scrambled eggs on the plate, half already eaten. It was a bit too salty when Jeongyeon tasted it, and the coffee was already cold. But Jeongyeon powered through it cause she didn't have enough time to make breakfast now.

"Momo." she thought as she ate. The girl always woke up a bit too early, but still cooking Jeongyeon's breakfast along with hers.

Jeongyeon got out of the shower, towel wrapped around her as she sat down in front of the vanity mirror. She looked at her chest and groaned. A few purple marks dotted her chest again.

"Momoooo!" she whined, as she hurriedly put foundation all over the marks to cover it. The girl always loved leaving marks upon Jeongyeon's body. A harsh lesson Jeongyeon learned when one of her officemates, that dickhead Brian noticed marks on her neck and immediately spoke loud about Jeongyeon being a sub for some dominatrix up in the Class A neighborhoods. She never lived that down. Though she had had her revenge by getting the idiot fired for misconduct, so there's that.

Jeongyeon went to the garage and noticed the bottles of beer she drank last Saturday night, smashed and ruined. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the mess. Who else made it but

"Momo." she snorted. The girl always hated when Jeongyeon drank. But what can a girl do, really? The beer helps her forget. About her shitty life. About her shitty job. About everything really.

Jeongyeon was bored. Work day was slow. She was just mindlessly scrolling through social media on the work computer, pretending to work only when some coworker was about to walk past her desk. I mean can you blame her, there's no work to be done, the work she was given was finished 2 hours ago. Careful of her surroundings, she checked her phone's camera roll only to notice a video recorded in the dark seemingly with flash. She played it at the lowest volume and saw herself, snoring, mouth open as she slept through the night. She put her phone speaker close to her ear and heard Momo's stifled laughing as she record the video.

"Momo." she softly whined as she closed the video.

Jeongyeon unlocked the door as she got home and dragged herself to the couch, a pack of canned beer in hand. It was a tiring day, she felt pretty haggard. Half of the day was spent pretty much pretending to work, but at the last hour, the real work decided to come and she was given 5 stacks of paperwork to process in an hour. 5 minutes of staring at the ceiling, she finally noticed that there were writings on the wall. Seemingly written with Sharpies and Crayons. "Jeongyeon, Momo, sitting on a tree, K I S S I N G" riddled the one wall in front of her. She can already imagine the horror of cleaning up this fucking thing.

"GOD DAMN IT MOMO!" she screamed in frustration. The girl always tested Jeongyeon's trait of being a neat freak, driving her crazy.

Jeongyeon went to the kitchen instead. She couldn't stand the sight of the pristine white wall being riddled with black scribbles and colors of the rainbow. In the span of a minute she chugged 3 cans of beer. She was that frustrated. _WHAT A FUCKING DAY!_

"What the fuck are you doing?" the voice she dreaded spoke, the room temperature dropped just by the coldness of it.

"Drinking some water. What does it look like?" Jeongyeon deadpanned, indifferent to the sudden cold. She proceeded to take a sip of the beer, only for Momo to knock the can off her hands. Clattering on the floor, its contents spilled. Jeongyeon stared at Momo tiredly, taking in her innocent appearance, her lovely pink dress and her solemn look, the cut of her jaw, the red lips, her slightly tanned skin, the details on her face, and the way her brows furrowed. Jeongyeon shook her head and proceeded to open up another can.

"YAH STOP IT WILL YOU?" Momo screamed at her. Only to be met with a blank expression.

"Why do you care?" Jeongyeon asked. Expression still blank.

"I care because... Be-Because... when you drink, you're silent. When you're drunk you ignore me. You're busy... Being stuck in your thoughts... In the past, and when you're like that I can't play with you." Momo's voice turned sad. Jeongyeon snorted.

"Riiiight. That's why. Not out of genuine care for wittle ol' me, but because when I get drunk, you can't fucking talk or play with me, or torment me. I understand, Your Royal Ghostliness." she sneered the bit at the end.

"How dare you? IT WAS YOUR FAULT I AM WHAT I AM! YOUR FAULT THAT I'M DEAD!" Momo screamed. And for the first time in a while, the innocent appearance was gone, solemn look replaced with anger, red lips now black, tanned skin now pale white, her eyes dripping with tears of blood.

And once again, Jeongyeon was reminded of that fateful night.

Of her drinking a little too much at Nayeon's party.

Of her swinging a punch to Chaeyoung's face for getting "a little too cuddly with Momo".

Of her insisting on driving them home because she was that angry. 

Of her not seeing the old man crossing the street until last minute causing her to swerve and hit a fucking tree. 

She remembers the physical pain of getting out of that car and the emotional pain seeing Momo bleed out in front of her, unwilling to meet her eyes.

Momo died, but not Jeongyeon.

Momo suffered, not her.

Momo bled, she was only broken.

She will never forget the first time the girl appeared to her in the mirror, the girl who wanted to play, the girl who would hurt her if she refused. The torment of being reminded of the sweet moments by day, the torment of remembering all her shortcomings as a partner come night.

"4 years was it? 4 years you've been hammering that fact into my brain. I already got it before you even entered... re-entered my mind. I fucking know it was my fault that you're dead. I HAVE LIVED WITH THAT GUILT FOR A LONG WHILE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TORMENT!" Jeongyeon half-sobbed, half-screamed.

"4 YEARS IS NOT ENOUGH. YOU ARE MY PLAYTHING! YOU DESERVE TO SUFFER!" Momo screamed back and proceeded to reach out and held Jeongyeon's neck, her nails painfully digging into the skin and flesh. Jeongyeon half-choked, and half-cried. "YOU DON'T- you don't deserve peace." Momo whispered.

And as if struck with a realisation, Momo let go of Jeongyeon. The girl desperately gasped for air as she stood up slowly, coughing her life's worth.

"I'm sorry." Momo spoke after a while. She was back to her unbloodied state once again. Solemn, and staring at her hand.

Jeongyeon sat silent. Spinning the can of beer around. Nodding her head. Thinking. And then, she laughed... Or cried? Momo doesn't know.

"hahahahahaha..." the sound came out of Jeong's mouth it sounded like a laugh but it wasn't happy. She smiled, but it was so full of bitterness.

"You're right." she whispered and looked at Momo. "For the first time in 4 years, you've given me an answer I can understand. And you're right."

The ghost of Momo only stared at Jeongyeon, confused.

"I deserve all this. All this... Suffering" Jeongyeon spat the word out like it's something vile. She looked at Momo, still sporting a bitter smile. "I don't deserve peace, do I? You are so fucking right." Jeongyeon stood up, chugged the beer clean off the can, and crushed it right after. She proceeded to the garage, her walk full of purpose, leaving a baffled ghost behind.

"What are you fucking doing?" Momo asked as Jeongyeon started up the car. Momo was now at the passenger seat.

"You want me to suffer? Then I will." Jeongyeon gritted her teeth before pulling out of the driveway carelessly.

"You're fucking doing it again! Driving drunk again. You fucking idiot! " Momo screamed at Jeongyeon.

"Exactly." Jeongyeon whispered.

But Momo was confused, Jeongyeon drove so safely, even at the freeway where there are only a few cars here and there. But as soon as the freeway exited into the countryside, the ghost understood. Jeongyeon stepped on the gas.

"WHAT THE FUCK JEONGYEON!" Momo tried to scream into her ear. But Jeongyeon only laughed. So maniacally, one might think she has gone insane. She whooped as the car drove through thick bushes. Laughed as the car blasted through wooden fences. And the car slowed but she still managed to crash it straight into a tree. The windshield broke, pieces of glass stuck on Jeongyeon's arm and a few bits on her face. She was a bloody mess, but she only smiled at the ghost on her passenger seat, laughed through the pain. She put the car in reverse away from the tree and drove the car towards the direction of the cliff sides.

"You'd like to see me suffer, don't you? You must be having so much fun right now. I know I am!" Jeongyeon laughed. At full speed, the car ramped off a short, elevated hill, and she laughed through it all. The car went up the air, back down to land, and rolled continually until the car came to a stop, upside down a few feet away from the edge of the cliff.

Jeongyeon crawled out, head bleeding from wounds, face scratched so many times, the broken glasses from earlier have buried deeper into her face. She coughed, and she coughed blood. But she was still laughing. She stood up, bloody, pain burning through her whole body, but she stood. She looked at the ghost standing in front of her. Momo was in her bloody form again, but without the angry expression that adorned her face whenever she does. She was silent, staring at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was now as, if not more, bloody than the ghost in front of her. They were almost the same. A fucked up rhyme in a fucked up poem.

In the distance, the distinct sound of police sirens blared.

"Did you like that Momo? Did you like seeing me in pain? Did you feel satisfaction when those pieces of glass buried themselves on me? Did you feel happy when you heard my bones break? Do you feel fascinated by the blood running down my head?" Jeongyeon chuckled weakly.

"I am sorry. For what I did. For being a jealous prick. For being a drunken dick. For dragging you into my mess of a life. For getting you killed." Jeongyeon sobbed. "But I've suffered enough. I have ridden the guilt until it drowned me."

"Jeongyeon..." Momo tried but Jeongyeon stepped back. "Whatever you plan on doing, don't do it. Come to me now. Please." she reached out with bloody open arms. "We can go home. You can play with me. I won't stop you from drinking anymore. Jeong...?"

"Play?" Jeongyeon leant her head on the side. "I'm done. I'm not your plaything, Momo. Not anymore."

Jeongyeon stepped backward for the last time and the girl plummeted hundreds of meters into the ground below, breaking more of her bones, hitting her skull and finally doing what the car crash couldn't. For a brief moment, as she fell, as she saw the moon and stars, she felt peace, true peace for the first time in years. But she knew, in her mind, and in her heart that it wouldn't last, suffering, the true suffering comes after.

Just like everything in her life. 


End file.
